Something Needs to be Done
by IAmLurker
Summary: Rachel woke up in a very unfamiliar room.  When she opened her eyes she immediately saw the white ceiling.  She stood up and opened the window.  There were no tall buildings or people walking like mad, it's real.  She's in Lima, Ohio.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: It's been a long time! The words seems to get out from my head anyways big shout out to my very good friend John Knighthawk for your help!_**

**_Disclaimer: Original characters are on me the rest are rightfully owned by Ryan Murphy and Fox._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter I**

She woke up in a very unfamiliar room. When she opened her eyes she immediately saw the white ceiling. She stood up and opened the window. There were no tall buildings or people walking like mad, it's real. She's in Lima, Ohio. Her dad wanted change so here they did change and it was a drastic one for her. But she never argued because she hates arguments. She glanced at her side table clock and saw it was only 6:00 am. She took a deep breath and changed to her work out attire and fled to her room headed towards their house gym. After an hour of working out she headed towards the kitchen and drank a bottle of water, when he saw her Dad Leroy making breakfast.

"Hey dad" Rachel greeted her father.

"Hey honey" Leroy greeted his daughter back.

"So how's the gym?" Leroy asked.

Rachel sat in one of the chairs around the island table before she answered.

"It was almost the same with the old one" she answered smiling at her dad.

"I need to take a shower, I don't want to be late to my new school" she placed a kiss on her dad's cheek before leaving the kitchen.

Leroy just looked at his daughter. It had been six months since his husband Hiram died in a tragic car accident which his daughter had also included. He was grateful that Rachel made it, but it wasn't easy for both of them. There were times that they don't even talk about what happened. But now they have their new home, it will be a big leap and change for them since they had gotten used to the noisy streets of NYC.

Rachel was looking at herself at the mirror; it's been six months but it felt like it was yesterday. She didn't want to leave Manhattan but her father needed it, and her father needed her and so did she need him. Compromise, that's what her father Hiram always told her, sometimes it doesn't need to take an argument or discussion anymore, and they just needed to compromise. She was hoping that WMHS was not just a stereotypical public school in the US wherein there were such things as social pyramids and so on. She took a deep breath and slung her bag on her left shoulder, took her car keys and ran to the kitchen.

Leroy just finished preparing the table when his daughter arrived at the dining table.

"Honey, C'mon lets eat."

Rachel sat on her dad's left side and started eating the meal that he'd prepared.

"I thought you had an early meeting?" Rachel asked eventually.

"I do, but I still have 30 minutes" Leroy smiled at her.

"We'll be okay right?"

"Yeah baby, we will be" Leroy looked at his daughter and smiled sadly.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Who will be taking good care of the business in New York, if you will be here?"

"I am and you're Aunt Betty" Leroy said.

"So you will be in NYC most of the time?" Rachel was feeling dreadful.

"Honey no, if I will be in NY most of the time, what's the use of leaving New York then? I'll be staying here. If there are things that need my presence that's the only times I will be there, and I don't want to leave you here all by yourself. If I need to leave, you're coming with me." Leroy said.

"I understand dad, but I can take care of myself, I just need to make new friends around here. Who knows, maybe these stories that I heard about McKinley aren't true." She says hopefully.

"I know honey; we'll decide when we're there okay?" Leroy asked her sweetly while rising up from his chair.

"Yep" she beamed at her father.

"Don't forget your lunch on the counter and make sure you have a full tank. I left some money on the counter too." Leroy said while kissing her forehead.

"Yes dad."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rachel quickly cleaned up in the dining and left everything in the sink. There will be a part time housekeeper arriving at their house later so it would be fine. She took the lunch box from the counter and a couple of hundred bucks then headed to the main door and locked it behind her. One thing that she loved about moving out was that she's driving her father Hiram's car, the black BMW. Rachel got in her car, pressed the gate remote and left.

After 15 minutes drive she reached her new school. Rachel parked in the nearest parking place that she could see, gathered her things and headed inside. When she reached the main door most of the students were in the way, it was totally different from her school in New York. For sure she didn't need to compare, private to public was a nightmare for the student but she made a choice. She could feel every pair of eyes looking at her but she didn't care, she needed to go to the Guidance Office to get her locker number and her schedule.

Asking questions is something she doesn't like to do. Rachel was looking at every student that passed by, there was pretty much all stereotypes. Jocks, cheerleaders, geeks, losers and so on, and she needed to see someone who could answer a very basic question without flirting or antagonizing her. In the end she didn't need to ask any questions at all because she was in front of the Guidance Office.

She knocked on the door then she heard a very quirky voice saying "C'mon in."

Rachel opened the door and saw a mid-thirties red haired Guidance Counselor in front of her. She looked around at the office and noticed that the Counselor was OCD, everything was pretty much organized.

"I believe you are Rachel Berry" the Counselor said.

"Yes I am."

"Take your seat please" Emma Pillsbury smiled at the new student.

"Thank you."

"My name is Emma Pillsbury, I'm the Guidance Counselor."

"I kind of noticed" Rachel said looking the red head in the eye.

Emma discussed everything about the school, the rules and regulations, her schedule and who will be her teacher and so on.

"And lastly this will be your locker number, and also this is your pass since you missed pretty much the first period."

Rachel looked at the wall clock behind the counselor and saw it was 8:30 already; she still had 15 minutes to make it to her first period.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" Rachel looked at the Counselor again.

"Sure."

"I've noticed that you did not enroll for any foreign languages, may I ask why?"

Rachel took a deep breath before she answered.

"Well, if you did not see my records but I think you should since you are the GC here, I've got 6 other AP foreign languages on my transcript which I already passed in my sophomore year. What you can offer in this school is one year below my capacity; it was stated in my recommendation letter. Unless you have Latin classes which I doubt I don't need any other foreign languages" Rachel said without breaking the eye contact with Emma.

"Can I go now?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Rachel stood up and left the Guidance Counselor's office looking for her locker. After like 10 minutes of searching she finally found it, and to her dismay the bell rang. The students were like flooding the hallway and were running in different directions. When she opened her locker she heard a voice but was not really paying attention to it; Rachel put her bag inside her locker and took the things that she needed. Before she could even close the locker door someone closed it for her. Rachel turned around and noticed a very tall lady in a red track suit. She assumed it was a teacher who was looking at her as if she'd done some horrendous stuff.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked directly into the intruder's eyes before she spoke.

"Can I help you?" Sue Sylvester sneered at her.

"Listen newbie, when you hear me calling you have to stop what you are doing and pay attention. I would like you to be on my Cheerios. For the last 5 years we are the defending National Champions in the Cheer leading competition and I bet you've never experienced that glory yet. I'm offering you a chance of a lifetime to be included in that history. Practice is on Saturday at 6 am; don't even dare to be late."

The brunette just looked at the lady dressed in the track suit with awe, she was quite sure no one here knew that she was the former Captain of the Tiger team at Dalton, since public and private schools don't compete together. They have their own competitions since they were a private school. She just shrugged her shoulder and started to look for her room.

Rachel didn't notice that the four students who were located at the back of Sue Sylvester were looking at her intently. It was Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Kurt. The four Cheerios were currently relaxing since their English teacher had called in sick today.

"Did you see her reaction earlier?" Brittany asked her friends.

"The newbie looked dumbfounded" Quinn said.

"Do you think she will show up on Saturday?" Kurt asked.

"Hummel, if she doesn't show up then she will regret her decision to transfer to this school" it was Santana.

"But she doesn't know who Sue Sylvester is" Quinn said.

"I don't understand, why does coach want her to be on the squad anyway?" Kurt asked.

Before someone could answer the question, the subject of their discussion was outside the door.

"Excuse me; is this the AP English class?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah it is, unless there is AP English we don't know about" Santana answered sarcastically.

Rachel noticed the sarcasm but she let it slide, she didn't want to instigate a war of words, at least not now. Kurt noticed that the new girl was looking everywhere and was looking at the clock when he decided to share the information.

"This must be your lucky day, our teacher called in sick today" Kurt said smiling. He liked the girl aside from her apparent lack of great fashion sense not to notice the branded shirts and pants that he wore.

"Thanks" Rachel looked at the gay kid and smiled.

"I'm Kurt Hummel by the way, I'm a Cheerio and Glee Club member" Kurt reached out his hand and offered it to Rachel which the brunette accepted.

"I'm Rachel Berry."

"Rachel" she heard Kurt call her again.

"These are my friends, Quinn, Santana and Brittany, they are all in Glee Club also" Kurt said, smiling widely.

"I see, nice to meet you all."

Quinn just looked at Rachel; the girl didn't even bother to say something to them.

"So Rachel, where you from?" Santana asked.

Rachel looked at Santana and said "I was born in Italy and raised in New York, and now I'm here."

"Will you be coming to the Cheerios practice tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

Rachel smiled at the blonde before answering.

"Not sure, I have to discuss this with my dad, and how did you know that?"

"We were with Coach when she talked to you" Quinn offered. Rachel looked at Quinn with confused glance, how come she never noticed them.

"So she's the coach of your squad?" she was smiling now.

"Yes, she is" Kurt said.

"Why did she offer it to you anyway?" Santana asked, since normally their coach won't do that unless this Rachel is extremely talented.

"Why don't you ask her since I don't know her reasons either" Rachel said simply before she left the room.

The four Cheerios look at each other curiously.

"I see the newbie has some guts to talk to you like that Lopez" Quinn teased her friend.

"Shut it Fabray."

When the bell signaled for the lunch time Rachel went directly to her locker to get her pack lunch and hoped to go somewhere private. She did not have any energy to face the Cheerios or jocks that kept talking to her. She walked along the hallway until she saw the choir room. No one was there so that's why she went inside.

She sat behind the piano and removed her food from the container. Her dad had packed a salad and tuna sandwich for her, and while eating Rachel looked around the choir room. She saw some trophies and pictures so she stood up and walk towards the display. It's for the school Glee Club and she noticed the picture of the four Cheerios with eight other kids. It seemed that they won the second place trophy not the first place one. When she was satisfied she went back and finished her lunch. She drank the last drop of water then looked at the piano and contemplated if she'd play it or not. It had been six months since she'd last played, six months since the last time she sang anything,

Her father Hiram was the reason why she became crazy about music, her dad Leroy was more into being an audience, not that her dad didn't know how to sing, he liked it better when they would perform in front of him. She felt a tinge of pain while remembering those days, she missed it, she missed seeing both of her dads in a playful banter, she missed their game nights, and she missed everything else. Her dad Leroy tried his very best not to break down in front of her but she knew he felt enormous pain and loneliness since her other father passed away. Rachel couldn't bring herself to open the piano's lid; she didn't know if she couldn't help herself playing once she saw the keys.

Quinn didn't know how long she stayed outside the choir room watching the new girl eat her lunch silently. She saw Rachel walking in front of the display looking at the picture and their trophy. When the shorter girl went back behind the piano she had a perfect vision of her face, she felt somewhat sad seeing the face of the girl, and she looked utterly despaired at one point. Quinn thought that the girl would cry but she didn't. She saw how much Rachel tried to resist opening the lid of the piano and she also noticed when she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Since early morning when Coach Sylvester saw them in the hallway and asked them they needed to come with her, Quinn didn't have any idea what they were going to do except follow their coach. When their coach offered the new girl a place on the squad they were quite shocked but they never said anything. When they saw her in AP English class Rachel never even paid attention to them as if they did not exist until Kurt introduced them one by one, but they only heard her name and where she came from. She wanted to ask more but she felt it was not the perfect time yet.

"How long have you been standing there?" She heard Rachel spoke. She didn't know what to do, either she would run or she will go in. She decided the latter part.

"Enough time to see you finish your lunch" Quinn said while heading towards the girl.

Rachel looked at the blonde and gave her a faint smile.

"Did you have your lunch? It's Quinn, right?"

"Yeah, If you talking about a shake and some fruits and vegetable that we need to eat everyday, yes" Quinn said smiling.

"So you guys have a diet regimen that you follow." Rachel said.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Do you want to sit?" Rachel offered.

"Thanks" Quinn sat down beside the girl.

"So why are you eating your lunch in here, the cafeteria is quite big."

"I'm not in the mood to see a lot of people and hearing nonsense things" Rachel looked at her.

"That's why you found the choir room."

"Sort of, where are your friends?" Rachel asked eventually.

"Eating their lunch I guess" Quinn said.

Quinn looked at the brunette. Rachel's eyes were about the most beautiful that she had ever seen but they looked kind of sad.

"Let me guess, you're the Cheerio captain right?" Quinn smiled and nodded.

"How did you know?"

"It takes one to know one I guess" Rachel said simply. Quinn looked at her with surprise and smiled eventually, she wanted to ask more but she felt somehow that the girl didn't want to talk about it.

"So you're coming on practice on Saturday? I promise it'll be fun" Quinn said.

"I don't know Quinn, I'm still adjusting around here and in the first few hours that I was here, I knew you were at the top of the social ladder. But it doesn't mean I'll jump on the team."

"I understand, though if you make the decision you will be there at the practice grounds on Saturday" Quinn said.

Rachel just nodded and gathered her food container then looked at Quinn.

"Thanks Quinn, see you around" with that the brunette turned around without seeing the genuine smile on Quinn's face. She decided to know everything about Rachel and there's only one person to talk too.

Jacob Ben Israel.

It was the end of the day when Rachel heard someone calling her name, when she looked it was Kurt with the black girl.

"Hey Rachel" Kurt greeted her.

"Hey Kurt" she responded while looking at the black girl.

"Rachel this is Mercedes Jones, the Captain of Glee Club" Kurt introduced the two girls.

"Nice to meet you Mercedes, I'm Rachel Berry" Rachel extended her hand to the Black Diva.

"Kurt told me already, so you're new here in town?" Mercedes asked her.

"Yes, totally new" she said.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" Kurt said.

"Thanks though, but I'm not the mood to go out" Rachel declined politely.

"We understand, but if you change your mind you let us know" Kurt said smiling at her.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks again" with that Rachel left the school and walked directly to her car without noticing Quinn on the other side of the parking lot.

"So you own that car" Quinn said. Rachel looked at Quinn's direction and waved.

"Apparently yes" Rachel put her things in the passenger sit before walking around and getting into the driver seat. She was about to start the car when she saw Quinn outside her window saying something. She rolled down the window and looked at the blonde.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to hang out?" Quinn offered. Rachel took a deep breath, looked at her surroundings. What's with the people today; she's kind of getting irritated.

"Thanks Quinn, but I'd rather go home" she gave her a wry smile before starting her car and fleeing the school.

Quinn was left dumbfounded, clearly Rachel didn't care about her social standing since if that would have been anyone else, they'd have enthusiastically said yes, but Rachel declined her offer. She was left with her thoughts when she received a message from Santana.

_**Q, choir room now! It's about the newbie.**_

That could only mean one thing; Brittany and Santana had already talked to JewFro.

_**I'll be right there.**_

In less than 10 minutes Quinn was already inside the Choir Room wherein the other Cheerios and Glee Clubbers were there already.

"Why is everyone here? Practice is cancelled right?" Quinn asked directly to Mercedes.

"Yeah it was cancelled, but we decided to have a meeting anyway, since we need to have new members." Mercedes said.

"Why do we need new members?" Santana asked.

"It's because we are all graduating students San, when we graduate no one will be handling this Club." Finn said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So what do you all suggest we do?" Quinn asked the group.

"Well I think let's have an open audition for everyone. It will be easy now since Coach Sylvester don't sabotage the Club anymore. It'll be fun having people going for auditions considering Glee Club is no longer located at the bottom of the social ladder. It will be easy for us to advertise it." Kurt explained to everyone.

Once again everyone nodded agreement.

They were full blast brainstorming on ideas when they heard the door open; it was JewFro looking slightly anxious.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany looked at each other then Santana spoke to JewFro.

"You've got what we need?" Santana asked impatiently.

"Y—yes, it's all in here" JewFro handed over the DVD to Quinn.

"Thank you" Quinn said.

"Make sure you didn't make any copies of this, if I found out you have one I'll make sure you'll not graduate. Do we understand each other?" Santana threatened the Resident Geek.

"Yes I unde—rstand."

"Good, now get out before I do something stupid" Santana hissed which make JewFro run like a madman.

"What's that all about?" Puck asked curiously.

"This is about the new girl" Brittany supplied the answer since Quinn and Santana did not plan to answer at all.

"Are you talking about the hot brunette chick that we saw at the parking lot this morning?" Sam asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, Sam" Kurt said smiling.

"So what's with her? Why do you want to know about her?" Puck said interested on what they would be watching.

"Well, let's just say she's kind of mysterious" Quinn said.

Quinn took out her laptop while Artie prepared the connection to the projector. When everything was set, Quinn put the DVD in the disc drive player and the whole Glee Club waited for it to begin.

The DVD played and everyone's eyes were fixed on the screen, and they found out that there are such things as New York Society TV Shows wherein they feature all those individuals that belong to elite society of New York. And they have a feature episode dedicated to the Berry's.

After almost 30 minutes the show was done but Quinn felt she still didn't know who Rachel Berry was.

"Wow" Kurt said.

"I can't believe that Vera Wang and Balenciaga made her a dress for only for the homecoming and prom. That's unbelievable!" Mercedes said.

"That's why coach wants her" Brittany said. Everyone look at her quizzically.

"Just because she wore a Wang dress, coach wants her to become cheerio?" Kurt asked confused.

"Silly, it's because she was the former Captain of Dalton Tiger Squad wherein they were the first American School to win the international prize last year" Brittany explained to everyone happily.

"And how would you know that?" Kurt asked again and everyone waited for her answer.

"Did you really watch the show or you only watched her dresses?" Brittany asked Kurt.

"Explain" Mercedes said impatiently.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other and smiled; when it came to these matters Brittany was quite good, she's very keen on details and very much perceptive about other people.

"The narrator said that Rachel Barbra Berry is not only a brilliant student but also a very talented athlete and performer. Then she said that's one of the reasons why Dalton Tiger won the award last year because the Captain, which is Berry and the co-captain decided to put some twist on their cheering. So that's why coach Sylvester wants her on the squad." Brittany finished with a smile.

Quinn looked at Santana nervously, which is how Santana understood her fear.

"Oh hell no, don't think about that Fabray, you are the youngest Cheer Leader to be placed in the Captain position, and besides we really don't know how she works, no one can ever replace you." Santana assured her.

Quinn just gave Santana a weak smile.

"It's okay San, everyone is replaceable. If she's that good that's the only reason why Coach wants her on the squad" with that Quinn left the choir room, went directly to her car and drove off.

Everyone in the Choir Room continued to talk; they were devising a plan for Rachel not to go to the practice on Saturday, though they are not sure if the girl will be there. But just in case, Santana and Puck ordered a slushy attack on the new girl.

Quinn was driving around not sure where she wanted to go until she decided to go to the local coffee house and clear her head. She was threatened yes, since this was her last year as Cheerio Captain and thinking someone might take that place from her. But it's unfair to Rachel since she did not know anything about their school and how Coach Sylvester works.

Quinn didn't notice a certain brunette eyeing her while Rachel sipped her Macchiato since she was lost in her own thoughts. She was brought back to reality when she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She looked at the screen and it was Santana, but Quinn cancelled the call considering she was not in the mood to talk.

"Why the furrowed forehead?" the brunette asked loud enough for the blonde to hear her.

Quinn looked around her and locked her eyes on Rachel. She was contemplating whether she would be talking to her or not.

"Hey" Quinn said eventually.

"Hey yourself" Rachel retorted back.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No not at all" Rachel smiled at her.

"Thanks" Quinn said timidly.

Rachel looked at Quinn trying to study her face and she saw that the blonde looked very worried.

"Do you want coffee?" Quinn looked at Rachel and nodded. Before she even could even say something the brunette already ordered for her.

"I hoped you'd like it" Rachel said.

"Yeah, it's fine" she smiled.

"I thought you wanted to go home early?" Quinn asked her, trying to lift the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I said that" Rachel said smiling.

"Then why are you here?" she asked confused.

"To be honest, I don't want to hang out with anyone, since I'm the new kid people will be asking me a lot of questions and that's one thing I'm avoiding" Rachel said taking a deep breath.

"I see, don't worry the coffee won't take too long to prepare, then I'll be out of your hair as soon as it gets here" Quinn said with a sarcastic tone and furrowed eyebrow.

Rachel smiled at her, then it turned to laughs, but Quinn didn't understand why this girl is laughing as she didn't say anything funny at all. The brunette stopped laughing when she saw her looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry Quinn" she said while trying to hide her giggles.

"Oh geez Quinn, can you loosen up a little? Try to relax. I'm not going to eat you, though I bet you taste as good as you look" Rachel winked at her.

Quinn blushed since no one ever dared to flirt with her publicly. She composed herself before she could try to speak but the brunette beat her to it.

"Really, you don't need to leave immediately. It's good to talk to someone whom I don't know. And as for me going home, I don't want to yet. My dad is still at work, and he will not be there until 8 p.m. tonight. So you can relax or if you're going somewhere it's no problem." Rachel told her sounding serious.

"Okay" she said in a very low voice.

"Okay you'll stay? Or okay you'll leave?" Rachel teased her. It was Quinn's turn to giggle.

"I'll stay" Rachel smiled widely.

When Quinn's coffee arrived they'd been talking about anything under the sun, books, places, people, school, their dreams and many more. But they never talked about the Cheerios, and Quinn didn't have the heart to open the topic since they were getting along so good. She'd never laughed so hard for a very long time since her baby gate scandal, her parents getting divorced and finding out about her sexuality. She found out that Rachel had this great sense of humor as she could turn every thing to a very comedic point of view.

"Where do you live here?" Quinn asked.

"Not sure what's the name of the place but its like 15 minutes drive from the school."

"I believe you're talking about the Frontier Village." Quinn added.

"Yes, that's the name" Rachel said while sipping her third cup of coffee.

"How much coffee intake you can have everyday?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Hmm, depends on my mood. Why do you ask?"

"Well, for about the 2 hours we've been sitting here you're already on your third cup of coffee."

"What can I say, I enjoy your company Quinn, and good coffee plus good company is a great way to make up for an awful day" Rachel winked at her.

Quinn looked at Rachel confusedly.

"You had an awful day at school?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"You can say that."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Well, I wasn't able to go to my first class, since Ms. Pillsbury asked a lot of questions, then this track suit lady keep pestering me about joining your squad. Then we don't have English class, I hate it when the teachers are not around to teach, I went to school to learn not to play around. And the worst part is I almost got hit with a slushy earlier since I helped one of the geeks to avoid one of them. I'm just thankful I have very quick reflexes" Rachel said while shaking her head.

"It was just unbelievable, those kids are barbaric."

Quinn sighed and made a mental note to find out who tried to slushy Rachel.

"Does it always happen?" Quinn glanced at Rachel confusedly.

"Which one?"

"Getting hit by a slushy?"

"Yeah, only the losers" Quinn smiled but it faded right away since she realized she said the wrong words when she saw Rachel's face became annoyed.

"Losers, huh?" Rachel asked seriously.

"Y—yeah losers" Quinn stuttered while answering.

"So, who are the losers of the school then? For sure you guys are at the top of the High School hierarchy right? Who decided who the losers are or not? Don't answer that let me guess, you all order slushies on others. So whoever gets hit by the liquid cold drinks it's open season for all the jocks and the Cheerios. Am I right?" Rachel asked her irately.

Quinn was afraid to say something, but she didn't want to lie.

"Y—es that's how it works" Quinn said embarrassed on her actions.

"So in short, you guys are immature brats who like bullying those under your league or social status. Quinn, don't you even realize that who knows maybe someday those "losers" that you bullied will be the ones who will make it out there?"

"Yeah, we thought about it but this is high school Rachel, and high school should be fun" Quinn tried her best not to lash out.

"Fun, you call humiliating someone fun? You guys have a very weird way of showing how to have fun, at the expense of others" Rachel stated while shaking her head.

"Don't answer that Quinn, what you do in school is not my business, how you run your own hierarchy is not my business, but if someone tries to hit me with a slushy or anyone else within my peripheral view again, you'll experience the real fun that you're looking for."

"Are you threatening me?" Quinn channeled the HBIC in her.

Rachel wasn't surprised seeing the blonde's reaction. She already guessed that sooner or later the blonde's real colors would show up.

"Nope, I don't like to threaten people. I'm just telling you the truth. And you know I thought for a while you seemed different than all the other Head Cheerleaders that I knew, but you know what you're just like every one of them" with that Rachel left the cafeteria and left 10 bucks for the coffee.

Quinn took a deep breath and massaged her forehead.

"Shit" she rumbled, and looked towards the direction of the girl that had just left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks so much, to all the readers btw, this is completely AU .**_

**Chapter II**

It had been four days since the last time Quinn talked to Rachel but every word that the brunette said drilled inside her head. Was she really that bad ordering slushies on those losers? That's how it worked, since the time that they talked she'd been keeping a tab on Rachel, she wanted to make sure that the girl would not be hit by a slushy. Unbeknownst to Quinn her friends from Cheerios and Glee Club had their own agenda. Once Rachel Berry showed up to Saturday practice, they would shower her with a Slushy. As Santana said "we need to protect our own."

Rachel was talking on the phone when Sue Sylvester saw her and asked her to follow her. She hung up and followed the cheerleader coach. She looked at her watch and noticed she still had 45 minutes to take her lunch break and just hoped that the coach didn't take all her time.

"Sit" Sylvester asked the young brunette. Rachel sat in the chair in front of the coach.

"Have you decided yet?" the coach was hopeful.

"Yes, I did. But you won't like my decision" Rachel said looking straight into the coach's eyes.

"Listen Berry, you have nothing to do here, I just checked your records but until now you did not join any extra curricular activities and for sure you have plenty of time on your hands" Sylvester said.

Sue Sylvester perfectly knew the Berry's, she knew that Rachel's father Hiram was the Chief Surgeon at Presbyterian Memorial Hospital in New York and her other father Leroy was the hot shot Family Lawyer for the LGTB couples. Leroy Berry represented her when she divorced her husband since she was a gay, they won the case, and since then they became friends but even though they were friends she never had a chance to meet their only daughter. The girl was always outside of the country doing a lot of competitions.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked at the coach.

"Did my father talk to you so you can talk to me?" Rachel asked, she knew about their friendship since she told the story to her father.

"No, Leroy has nothing to do with what I am offering you. You're very talented Rachel and please don't put that to waste." Sylvester said kindly.

Rachel looked at Sue Sylvester trying to find some coherent words for that matter. When Sue noticed she was skeptical, she spoke again and said "If you don't want to be a Cheerio then join the other club, I heard from your father you are a fantastic performer. I suggest joining the Glee Club as some of my Cheerios are already there."

"What do you want me to do with the Cheerios? You already have your Captain, and I don't want you to kick out someone just because you want me there. I believe Quinn is really good" Rachel said resigned.

"Yeah she's quite good. I have an idea, why don't you help me coach the team?"

Rachel was surprised with the offer.

"Are you serious? Isn't that supposed to be the work of another teacher?" Rachel said deadpan.

"Yeah it is, but we will be making an exception. Since you don't want Quinn to be kicked out of the pyramid, you'll help me with their choreography" Sylvester says hopeful.

"I guess, I can consider that." Rachel said smiling widely.

"Good then, so I'll see you tomorrow morning at the gymnasium."

"I thought you will be on the grounds?"

"Well, things change. Now get out of here and eat your lunch" Sylvester tried to sound scary.

"Thank you and I'll ask my dad to invite you over to dinner so we can meet your wife" Rachel offered.

"I like the idea, now go!"

Rachel was smiling giddily when she left the Coach's office, last night she decided something to help move on. Her daddy Hiram would not be pleased if she would preserve her talent somewhere and not use it. She'd already decided to join the Cheerios but not as the Head Cheerleader, even though she felt somewhat annoyed with Quinn attitude she didn't want to take something that important from the blond. She was very much grateful when Sylvester offered her something else.

The Glee Clubbers were all seated at one table eating their lunch and having a playful banter. They didn't know what happened to Quinn and every time she was asked she just said she was fine but in reality she felt awful. She had a chance to be friends with Rachel but she had blown it. She never hated herself not until now, if she could take back everything that she'd done in the past years she would, everything was under the bridge now, the only thing that she could do was to stop everyone from hitting the losers with slushies. Hopefully it would make Rachel talk to her again, she felt their connection and she's sure that Rachel felt it too.

"Earth to Quinn" Kurt said.

"Yeah."

"You're all over the place, Q, what seems to be your problem?" Brittany asked nicely.

Quinn just smiled at Brit and shook her head,

"I'm just tired, I need to go" she moved the plate away from her and left the cafeteria without looking back.

"What is going on with Quinn? These past few days she seems somewhat depressed" Tina broke the silence.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other while Kurt and Mercedes smiled dryly.

"I think because she feels threatened about Rachel" Artie said.

"Why does she need to feel threatened anyway? She's the Head Cheerleader, and I don't think Coach Sylvester would give that position to anyone else" Puck said.

"Well, if that anyone else is not better than Quinn, she doesn't need to feel threatened at all, but if we are talking about a certain Rachel Berry she should be threatened" Kurt said before he felt Mercedes' elbow in his abdomen.

"Ouch" Kurt complained.

"Which side are you on anyway?" Santana asked sarcastically, she hated seeing her best friend looking so down.

"Guys, I'm just telling you the truth, we saw the Dalton Tigers performance during their championship round, and you know what, that Berry girl is outstanding" Kurt said in defense.

"Fine, fine, we already knew that okay, and for sure that's why Coach wanted her to be in the team, since some of the Cheerios great performers have graduated already. We need someone to compensate for these Cheerios and probably Coach thinks that if Berry will be on the team, we can still bag the title this year." Brittany stated, which solicited and ohs and ahs in the group.

Meanwhile, Rachel had just finished her lunch in the choir room and was about to leave when she saw Quinn heading also to the choir room.

"I—m sorry, I thought no one was in here" Quinn said, and turned to leave when she felt Rachel's hands grip her arms.

"Wait, I finished my lunch, you can stay here" Rachel said then exited the choir room.

Quinn closed her eyes before she could even think what she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry" it was a low voice but enough for Rachel to hear it then she stopped. She turned around and looked at Quinn.

"Why are you sorry?" Rachel asked confusedly. Rachel walked towards Quinn and she stopped when she was in front of the blond.

"On what happened last Monday" Quinn said shyly.

Rachel smiled.

"So that's the reason why you don't seem yourself these past few days?" Rachel asked with a concerned voice.

Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled shyly,

"Yeah, I guess."

"I see, are you doing something tonight?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure yet, why?"

"If you're free, let's drive to Columbus, there is only one Italian Café there" Rachel saw the way Quinn was looking at her.

"Don't worry, they don't serve alcohol, most of the people that go there don't drink alcohol" Rachel smiled at her, which make the blond girl's heart beat faster than normal.

"Who will be there?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Two of my friends from New York will be arriving today, Lima is such a boring place, and they'll kill me if I don't show them somewhere nice" Rachel said while making a face.

"I have to think about it" Quinn said.

"No worries, if you come I promise I'll make worth your while" the brunette just winked at her.

Quinn smiled and nodded.

"See you around Quinn" Rachel walked directly to her locker before the bell rang.

For the last hour since she'd talked to Rachel Quinn could not hide the huge smile on her face. She stopped smiling when Santana caught her, right before Glee.

"Spill" Santana demanded.

"What do you mean?" Quinn retorted back.

"Q, you knew perfectly what I am talking about"

"I have no idea" Quinn said, trying to avoid the fiery Latina.

Before Santana could even say something Brittany hugged Q.

"I'm so glad you're smiling now" Brit said while letting Quinn go.

"Quinn, we are not done yet."

"Oh, she's just happy since you were okay now, you don't look sad anymore Q."

"Thanks Brit and I love you San" Quinn winked at her.

Santana growled in frustration.

Right after Glee Quinn was running like a mad woman, she wanted to go home first then shower and leave, she had never felt this exited going out. She knew it was not a date but at least she would be able to spend some time with the object of her affections. She couldn't deny it anymore, the attraction that she felt with Rachel was getting stronger, the more she got to know the girl the more she fell for her.

Quinn arrived at the café around 7 p.m. and she didn't know what to expect but she came anyway and looked around for that certain brunette. She adjusted her eyes since the light in the Café was pretty much very dim.

She didn't notice that Rachel was already behind her.

"Hey gorgeous" Rachel greeted her, Quinn turned around and the girl was smiling widely.

"I knew you would come" Quinn smiled at Rachel shyly.

"Come along, I'll introduce you to my friends" Rachel grabbed Quinn hand and held it tightly while pulling the girl towards their table.

"Guys" the two girls looked at Rachel then diverted their gaze to the blond girl and smiled.

"You must be Quinn"; the red head stood up and shook hands.

"I am" Quinn smiled tentatively.

"My name is Marion and this is my girlfriend Sandra" Quinn looked at the brunette girl. Both of the girls looked gorgeous and looked great together too.

"Nice to meet you."

"Sit down Quinn, they are not going to bite you" Rachel said while grinning. Rachel sat beside Quinn and asked her what she wanted.

"Do they have fettuccini and garlic bread?" Quinn asked the girl, she could not describe the look on Rachel's face but one thing she knew for sure, she liked that look.

"For sure they have" Rachel stood up, instead of calling the waiter she went to the bar and placed the order, and ordered Lemon Mint too for the four of them. While waiting for her order, Rachel was looking at Quinn, she'd never had any serious relationships before. She didn't want to be involved with someone who didn't have the same passion as she has, and she wanted to be passionately in love if that could happen.

Quinn was looking back and forth at Rachel and her friends. She found out that Rachel was wearing a pair of very short denim shorts, long white sleeves and gladiator sandals. She accidentally looked at Rachel's leg and couldn't help herself but admire the long legged brunette.

"Like what you see?" Marion asked her teasingly.

"Huh, wh—at?" she answered confusedly.

"I said if you like what you see?" Marion asked again. And realized that she was referring to Rachel's legs.

"Oh, no no."

"You mean you don't like Rach's legs? You don't have any idea how many girls and boys at school who wanted to touch those legs" Sandra said with an evil grin.

Quinn felt her cheeks becoming redder and redder. The couple laughed at her reaction.

"Relax Quinn, it's okay, I bet you're not out yet, are you?" Quinn was surprised to hear the question.

"How did you know?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Well, it takes one to know one" Marion said sweetly.

Before she could even react, Rachel was heading back to their table with four tall glasses of Ice Tea.

"What did I miss?" Rachel asked her friends and locked her gaze with Quinn.

"Oh, not much, aside from Quinn adoring your legs nothing more" Sandra said deadpan.

Rachel looked at Quinn and faced her with a mischievous grin.

"So you adore my legs?" Rachel asked in a good natured way. Quinn blushed and covered her face with her hands which solicited triple laughter from the three girls.

"Oh God, this is a very bad idea" Quinn was shaking her head.

"Which one?" Sandra asked. Quinn looked at Sandra and said "being here."

"Why? We are having fun" Marion said. Rachel looked at her two friends and they got the message.

"Oh, that's our song; you guys sort it out then let us know" Marion winked at them and Sandra mouthed the words "WOW".

When her two friends were no longer in hearing range she looked at the blond who was looking at her.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, yeah, I don't know" Quinn said in frustration.

Rachel put her hands on the blond's shoulders and turns Quinn to face her.

"Look at me" Rachel demanded. Quinn slowly looked into Rachel's beautiful brown eyes.

"Relax, you're here to have fun and forgot everything else and don't be nervous. I know being with someone you really like but you're not even sure if that person likes you back is annoying" Rachel said while looking into Quinn's eyes, trying to convey that she liked the blond too.

No one wanted to break the gaze, Quinn was feeling a nervous wreck since she badly wanted to kiss Rachel on the other hand Rachel wanted to do something and that was to just kiss the blonde. Without thinking anything about it anymore she crossed the space between them and kissed the blonde. It was a tentative kiss at first but when she felt that Quinn was kissing her back she decided to go for it. She was grateful since the lights were dim and the other people didn't really care. When she heard someone clearing their throat she tentatively pulled back and smiled at the waiter.

"This is your order ma'am" the waiter said.

"Thank you" Rachel said and looked at Quinn who was blushing uncontrollably.

Rachel smiled again seeing the blonde's reaction.

"Really?" Quinn found her tongue and smiled at the girl.

"Really" Rachel said and placed another chaste kiss on her lips.

"Wow, I didn't know" Quinn asked again, surprised on what just happened.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Rachel said sweetly.

"I know" Quinn said sadly. She felt the sadness in Quinn voice and tried to be serious.

"Hey, don't be sad, I've not been going to school even a month yet, we still have lots of times to know each other" Rachel said while tugging her hair at the back of her ear, It brought chills to Quinn's body, she could not remember the last time she felt happy, not since the time she delivered Beth. She felt a tinge of pain remembering her daughter, then she felt Rachel's hands on her hands intertwining them together.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked with a very concerned voice.

"Nothing, I just remembered something" Quinn smiled at the brunette.

"If you say so."

"Thanks."

"No problem, go on and eat your food before it gets cold" Rachel withdrew her hands and placed behind her back.

"You're not going to eat?" Quinn asked her.

"We're done, and besides I'm a vegan honey, even if I want to, I just can't eat that" Rachel was looking at her fettuccini with distaste.

"Are you sure?" Quinn made a mouthful and teased Rachel,

"Yeah, I'm dead sure. Make sure you wash out your mouth because I don't want to kiss you and taste that" she teased back, which make Quinn blush again.

"Got yeah" Rachel laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek.

For the remainder of the meal Rachel just watched Quinn eat. She did not say anything at all for the first few minutes as Quinn felt somewhat embarrassed but when she realizes that Rachel would not stop watching her she got used to it and matched the brunette's gaze. She finished her food just in time for Marion and Sandra to come back.

"So you guys sort it out already?" Marion asked, looking really sweaty.

"Yeah we did" Rachel said and looked at Quinn adoringly.

"Great now, grace us with your talent" Sandra said proudly.

Quinn was looking at Rachel's two friends quizzically, not having the slightest idea what they were talking about.

"And now for our Feature Presentation, we have a very special guest tonight" the DJ said. Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled at her.

"This is her first time here, but like father like daughter as they say. Please all welcome the daughter of the late Hiram and Leroy Berry, come on up on stage Ms. Rachel Berry."

The customers were clapping widely, and still Quinn didn't know anything.

"This is for you" Rachel said and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and before Quinn could even respond Rachel was already heading towards the stage.

"Hey guys" she instigated.

"This is my first time here, even when my Daddy Hiram was still alive I never had a chance to visit this place. I know both of my fathers always graced you guys with their singing prowess and I think I need to do the same" she jokingly said.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my two lovely best friends for keeping me sane all the time and I thought relocating to Lima Ohio was the worst day of my life. I was wrong, I found someone here that can bring back the light in my life" Rachel looked at Quinn and gave her the sweetest smile possible.

Quinn watched Rachel perform on the stage. She remembered when the news said Rachel was a fantastic performer they weren't lying at all, her stage presence was remarkable and her singing was amazing.

Right after her number Rachel went directly to her friends table and looked at Quinn.

"Did you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Quinn exclaimed while hugging Rachel.

"That's good to know" Rachel placed a soft kiss on Quinn's nose.

They stayed for another hour chatting about endless things, Marion and Sandra talked about how popular Rachel was at Dalton, half of the students wanted a piece of her, especially when they found out that Rachel was batting for both team. They also shared how terrifying a lot of Rachel's crazy antics were, and Quinn also found out that no one can say no to Rachel, especially when she works her way.

When they decided to leave Rachel asked for their bill and before Quinn could even pull out some money Rachel paid everything.

"You don't have to do that" Quinn said.

"I do, this is our first date, I invited you so I'll pay" Rachel said sweetly.

When they reached the parking lot Marion and Sandra said goodbye since both of the girls were staying with Marion's aunt in Columbus.

"Which one is yours?" Rachel asked, looking at the cars in the parking area.

"The red convertible" Quinn pointed at the red ford sports car.

"Typical" Rachel smiled at her. Quinn furrowed her forehead confusedly.

"Typical?"

"Cheerleaders car" Rachel grinned at her. Quinn grinned too when she realized that the shorter girl was teasing her.

"Right, I bet you have a very hot car in New York" Quinn stated, holding out her hand to Rachel while walking towards her car. Rachel looked at her then smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"Well, that my dear you have to see for yourself" Rachel crossed the space between them and pulled the blond into another searing kiss. Quinn couldn't help but moan when Rachel tried to access her mouth which she gladly opened. For a while there was tongue dwelling and sucking, and they finally just let go each other when they both needed some oxygen.

Quinn leaned into Rachel's forehead breathing heavily.

"I could never get tired of kissing you; you're a fantastic kisser Berry" Quinn smiled widely.

"I know that, I've had many years of practice" Rachel looked at Quinn's reaction, and when she saw the disappointed look from the blond she laughed.

"Honey, I didn't know you're a jealous type" Rachel teased.

"I'm not, I'm just not good at sharing" Quinn admitted.

"Don't worry, you're the first girl I've ever kissed" Rachel put her arms around Quinn's neck. Her statement made Quinn smile even wider.

"You know that we need to go home since we have an early day tomorrow, right?" Rachel asked Quinn.

Quinn looked at Rachel curiously. Rachel leaned on Quinn's car before glancing at the girl.

"I talked to Coach Sylvester and I told her I will give it a try tomorrow" Rachel said, trying to gauge Quinn's expression.

Quinn took a deep breath, she felt really threatened but she didn't want to ruin their perfect night just because she was worried.

"Are you okay with that?" the brunette asks her.

Quinn leaned into Rachel closely and kissed her which the brunette eagerly returned.

"I guess you're okay with that" Rachel gave her a toothy grin.

"So how do we do this?" Rachel looked at her quizzically.

"I mean you brought your car then I brought mine" Quinn said since the girl didn't seem to pay much attention.

"Rachel."

Rachel smiled at her and said "You are such a worrier, we'll use your car, then dad's driver will drive my car going to your place, then going to mine. Does that answer your question?"

"You have a driver?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"My dad won't allow me to drive here since he said, I'm just new in town so he decided to let his driver come with me."

"So you're okay with the idea, unless you don't want company, I can go home directly." Rachel said with a pout.

"Oh geez, of course I am perfectly fine with that. C'mon, let's go then."

"Just give me a sec."

Quinn watched as Rachel ran towards the big man who was standing beside her BMW and right after run towards her way.

"What's with the smile?" Rachel teased her.

"What smile?"

"That smile, it's good to know that I made you smile like that" Rachel said, touching her face.

"God Rachel, you're so full of yourself" Quinn was laughing now.

"Nope, I'm just being honest and even so you still adore me" Quinn was surprised when Rachel pulled her close and gave her an open mouthed kiss but before she could even respond her lips were left abandoned.

"You're wicked" Quinn said happily. Rachel just looked at her and smiled sweetly.

For the duration of their journey Rachel was leaning into Quinn's side while one of the blond's arms was draped around Rachel's upper body and the other one was attached to the steering wheel. They didn't talk as they were satisfied holding each other.

After an hour of travel they reached the Fabray residence. Quinn parked her car in her parking space. Rachel got out of the car and Quinn followed behind her.

"C'mon go inside" Rachel instructed her.

"No, I'll wait for you to leave" Quinn said, holding Rachel's waist.

"The car is already here, you go inside so I know you are really safe."

"I didn't know you're that chivalrous" Quinn teased her.

"Quit stalling" Quinn walked towards the front door while Rachel walked behind her.

"So this is it?"

"Yep" Rachel leaned in and gave the blond a soft kiss.

"I need to get your number" Quinn said. Rachel kissed her again and this time Quinn responded while Rachel hands were in the blond's back pocket to get her phone.

Rachel encoded her number without breaking the contact of their lips. When Rachel pulled away from the kiss Quinn whimpered.

"My number is already on your phone."

"Very talented."

"You have no idea" Rachel winked at her.

"Modest, are we?"

"I don't even know that meaning of that."

"Go ahead; we have an early day tomorrow."

"I know, and Quinn?" Quinn stopped opening her front door and looked at Rachel.

"I had fun; I've never had this much fun in a very long time. Thank you" Rachel said sincerely.

"Me too, you don't have any idea how much you made me happy tonight."

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Quinn."

When Rachel arrived at their home her father was waiting for her in the living room. She kissed her dad and sat beside him leaning into her father's shoulder.

"I love you dad" Rachel said, closing her eyes.

Knowing his daughter it only means one thing, his Rachel is happy.

"I love you too, spill" Leroy put down the book that he was reading and looked at his daughter.

Rachel smiles at her dad.

"I kissed her dad" Rachel said enthusiastically. Leroy smiled at the news, because for the last few days his daughter had not stop talking about a certain blond. Rachel never had a serious crush on a girl before, not until a certain Quinn Fabray. If this girl could bring the happiness back into his daughter's eyes he didn't really mind.

"Meaning she likes you too?" Leroy asked expectantly.

"I think so" Rachel said, Leroy wanted to say something more but Rachel looked at her phone and saw an unknown number. She looked at her dad and he just nodded his head, before she left she kissed her dad and ran to her bedroom.

"_Hi" Rachel was smiling widely._

"_Hey, just wanted to check if you arrived safely" Quinn said on the other line._

"_I just got in" Rachel said._

"_Nice to know that, I miss you" Quinn couldn't help to say those words. Rachel smiled even though Quinn could not see her._

"_Miss Fabray, cliquish much?" Rachel teased her._

"_Not really, you have this certain effect on me."_

"_Is that a bad thing?"_

"_Nope, it's certainly a good thing."_

"_Good to know, for what its worth I miss you too."_

_Rachel could feel that Quinn was grinning on the other line before the blond took a deep breath._

"_Is there something wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly._

"_Nope, I'm just thinking."_

"_Want to talk about it?" Quinn took another deep sigh and decided to come clean._

"_When you told me earlier that you would like to give it a try" Quinn tried her best to talk calmly since she's not used to admitting she's threatened._

_Rachel on the other line raised her eyebrows and smiled. She knew what Quinn was trying to say._

"_Are you threatened?" _

"_I don't know, I'm worried to be honest."_

"_Well, worried about what?" Rachel was smiling while sitting on her favorite couch in her room._

"_The cheer leading, I know you came from the badass Tiger Squad."_

_Rachel took a deep breath before answering Quinn._

"_Do you have the slightest trust in me?"_

"_Yeah, I guess" Quinn said reluctantly._

"_Do you think I would do something to hurt you?" Rachel asked confidently._

"_No, I don't think you could do that" Quinn said smiling._

"_Then it's settled, so don't fret about tomorrow. You will still be the Cheerios captain, no one else." _

"_Okay."_

"_Okay."_

Rachel waited for the line to be cut but she could still hear Quinn breathing on the other line.

"_Sweetie, you need to hang up now, remember we have an early day tomorrow?"_

Meanwhile Quinn on the other line couldn't help her face form into its widest grin. She had never felt his giddy towards someone.

"_I know, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"_Of course, I'll see you then."_

"_Good night Rach."_

"_Good night baby."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Quinn woke up with the buzzing of her phone, without even looking who is the caller was, she answered grumpily.

"_This must be good for you to wake me up early morning, it's not even 6 yet and it's freaking Saturday!" she said annoyingly._

"_Oh baby not a morning person are we?" Rachel teases on the other line._

Upon hearing the beautiful voice, Quinn bolted up in her bed to give her undivided attention to Rachel.

"_Oh God, sorry Rachel, not a morning person" Quinn said while cursing herself._

Rachel smiled on the other line.

"_It's okay, but you need to get ready since we must be at the school gymnasium at 6:30, I'll be there in 15. Do you think you can be ready with that amount of time?" Rachel asks._

"_You're going to pick me up?" Quinn asks momentarily, everything seems to be taking so fast._

"_Yeah, unless you don't want me too, oh shame! I'm sorry sweetie, it was so insensitive of me to not ask you how we do this in school" Rachel asks worriedly._

Quinn couldn't bring herself to speak, she doesn't even know what to say let alone do. As of yesterday she wasn't interested with the same sex but when she met Rachel weeks back, she thought otherwise. Then the realization hit her, what about school? What about her parents? She knows that her parents are quite supportive they even supported her with the pregnancy and all but what about being gay? She already brought a lot of shame to her family.

"_Quinn, baby are you still there?" Rachel asks worriedly. _

Quinn snap back at reality when she heard Rachel voice.

"_I'm sorry Rachel, I can't" Quinn hang up and run to her attached bathroom._

Rachel look at her phone confused on what transpired and then the realization hit her too. Last night had been wonderful but they never talk about Quinn's family, if they knew about their daughter sexuality. She decided to send the message anyway, took her duffel bag and headed to her car.

Quinn looks at herself in the mirror she tries to cover her puffy eyes with concealer if the girls saw her eyes they will start bombarding her questions that she isn't even ready to answer.

She's about to leave her room when she saw her phone at the bed, she doesn't want to bring it but she took it anyways. There is one new unread message.

_Estrella (Spanish for the Star)_

_Hey, I know you are freaking out, it was insensitive of me not to ask you. Take your time, I am not going anywhere. xoxo_

Quinn smiled when she red the message but she's still freaking out. She'll figure it out later.

"Honey, aren't you going to take your breakfast" Judy called out upon seeing Quinn.

Quinn turns around and headed to the dining area and place kiss on her parents forehead.

"I'll eat later after practice" Quinn said.

"Are you okay?" Russel asks her youngest daughter.

"Yes dad, I'm fine" Quinn lied.

"If you want to talk, we are here you know that right?" Judy said.

"Yeah mom, I need to leave. Love you both"

Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez arrived at school quite early since they are plotting for the slushy shower of Rachel Berry; they were hoping that the new kid will not be there, since both of them kind of like the girl though their loyalty lies to Quinn Fabray.

The cheerio are just waiting for their signal, it's almost 6:30 and for sure if the girl will be here, she will get here in time, Santana thought.

After few minutes they saw the black BMW parking near at the gymnasium. They just waited for a few minutes more so they can see her in a clear view.

Santana emerged behind her own car and walk directly to Rachel.

"Berry"

Rachel looks at the girl and tries to remember her name.

"Santana right?"

"Damn right" Rachel raised her eyebrows, cursing early morning not her thing.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, you decided to be here so it means that you will be joining the cheerio?" Santana asks inquisitively.

"What I am doing here is none of your business" Rachel about to turn her heel when she felt the Latina grab her arm.

"Cheerio is my business Berry" Santana said venomously.

Before Rachel could even respond she felt the icy cold drinks reach her face not only once but few more times, she was completely soaked with different flavors. She tossed her duffel bag near at her car and tries to even her breathing since she was seething inside. She looks around her and she saw a handful of cheerio holding the now empty cup.

"Like I said Cheerio is my business and you can't take away the Captainship to Quinn, are we clear?" Santana said confidently.

Quinn was in rage upon seeing what they've done to Rachel she was collecting her things when she heard the voices of Santana and Rachel, when she reach the two brunette it was too late Rachel had the slushy shower already. Before she can even berate her squad Coach Sylvester beat her to it.

"What the hell is going on?" the voice of Sue Sylvester can be heard in the whole parking area.

The cheerio look terrified upon hearing their coach voice.

Sue Sylvester walk towards the soaked girl and based on the girl's heavy breathing she was raging mad.

"Who order the slushy attack?" the intimidating coach asks.

Santana look around no one look at her eyes since they knew what will happen when they gave the name. The Latina tries her best to compose herself and answer their coach. But before Santana can answer, Noah Puckerman beat her to it.

"I did, Coach" Noah said cockily.

Sue Sylvester looks at Santana then Noah and Quinn.

Quinn was looking intently at Rachel; the brunette was looking down and closes her fist trying to control the anger.

"Puckerman, if I will put you in detention, I have to put everyone who've done same thing as you did, but let me get this loud and clear Rachel Berry is out of the list, understand? If I heard that someone slushy Berry again, you will answer to me. Are we clear?" the coach shouted.

The cheerios and Puckerman immediately nods their head affirming that they understand.

"Quinn" Sylvester called her captain.

"Yes coach"

"Help Berry to clean up"

Before the coach turn her heel she looks at Rachel while the brunette meets her gaze and nod.

"Everyone inside at 5" Sylvester shouted to her squad.

"I'll deal with you later Santana" Quinn said seething.

Rachel took her bug and walk toward the locker room to change while Quinn followed suit.

"I'm sorry" Quinn started, while glancing at Rachel.

Rachel heard the blonde but she didn't responded since when she's mad she doesn't like to talk, she needs to calm down.

Quinn felt worried when she never heard a word from Rachel. When they reach the locker room, she helps the shorter girl to remove her hoody but Rachel remove her hands.

"Just go Quinn, I can clean up on my own" Quinn heard Rachel in a very low voice.

"Coach Sylvester will berate me if you're not with me when I go back"

Rachel just looks at Quinn with a very cold and blank expression.

Quinn felt a knot in her stomach upon meeting the gaze.

"I—'ll just wait for you here" Quinn said afterwards.

Rachel walk towards the shower hall and tries to even her breathing, she need to relax, she don't really know what she feel, she was mad yes, slushy shower? Who will not get mad being the receiving end of the very cold and sticky drink? On the other hand, she kind off adore Santana for looking out to Quinn, it was a perfect manifestation that Santana and the Mohawk guy is a good friend. They will do everything to protect their own.

What she's interested more to know why the Latina comes up with the drastic measure, slushy shower? Then she smiled at herself. Quinn's friends though she will be the new captain of Cheerio.

When she left her squad she promise that she will never going to head any squad team since Dalton Tiger is her first cheerleading experience, and they are senior already, and she doesn't need to be a captain and she has this feeling that Quinn needs it more than anything.

Quinn were waiting silently for Rachel, she felt different wave of emotion flow on her veins, first she wanted to wreck someone's neck she knew that it was Santana and Noah's plan she wanted to know why? The mere fact that Rachel hated the idea behind throwing slushy at someone, she's having a headache just thinking about it. She will deal with Santana and Noah later. She decided to went out for few moments to think what she will do, since her conversation at Rachel earlier, she's quite sure that she likes the girl. Though she's worried about her family, what if they can't accept that she likes girl, it will break her dad's heart, and she doesn't want it. She took a deep breath and utters a silent prayer then she went back inside.

Rachel was drying her hair when she reaches the locker. The brunette felt her presence her look at her and smile.

She couldn't help but return the sweet smile from her lips.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I'm- ss"

"Quinn, don't not your fault" Rachel said.

Quinn smile sadly.

"They are my friends"

"I know, the only reason I can think of is that they are protecting you"

"But still, they shouldn't done that" Quinn recoiled.

Rachel put her brush at her duffel bag and faces Quinn.

"Maybe I will do the same thing" Rachel said.

"They should ask me first"

Rachel smile while touching Quinn's face.

"Let it go, I should get mad but not anymore, when I realize that maybe the reason why they gave me that awful morning bath is they care for you" Quinn hold Rachel hands and interlaced their fingers.

"Still, I'm sorry" Rachel look at the blondes eyes when she saw what she's looking for, she cross the line and place a soft kiss on Quinn's lips. Before the blonde could even respond the brunette pulled away already.

"If you insist, apology accepted" Rachel smile and offer her hand to Quinn.

"Let's go" Quinn look at Rachel encouraging eyes and threw all her worries outside and grab the brunette hand.

And damn it felt wonderful.

When they arrived at the gymnasium everyone is practicing their routine already, it seems that Sue Sylvester are trying to punish the squad on her wicked ways.

When the coach saw them walk in, she called the attention of everyone and stops whatever they are doing.

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and smile to the blonde unbeknownst to them Sue Sylvester saw the exchange.

Coach Sylvester looks at Rachel while the brunette nods her head.

"I'm sure everyone knows the new girl, this is Rachel Berry, I did offer her spot on the Cheerio but she refuses so she will help me to coach the team, whatever respect that you gave for me, do same thing for Rachel, and are we clear?" Sylvester shouted at everyone.

Rachel look at everyone and gauge their expression most of them were shock when they found out that she will be the new assistant coach for the squad, Quinn was already standing beside Santana, Brittany and Kurt and she gave them her genuine smile.

"Yes coach" she heard everyone saying.

"Good, get back to work"

Rachel walks towards the quartet and look at Santana directly in the eye.

Quinn felt the tension getting heavier since Rachel expression is unreadable.

Santana on the other hand didn't waver upon receiving the look though inside she was kind off terrified but she will never admit that fact to anyone.

"Thank you" Rachel said in a modulate tone.

The quartet was shock upon hearing the words from Rachel.

Santana couldn't decide weather to go bitchy as always or apologies for the misunderstanding. She decided to do the latter choice.

"I'm –ss"

"Don't be" Rachel cut her off.

Quinn looks at Rachel with questioning eyes, since she couldn't understand why she's being thankful on what happened.

Rachel felt Quinn's eyes over her and for the first time she remove her shield and show to the blonde what she's really feeling inside. When Quinn saw the different emotion at Rachel's eyes, she felt weak. Brunette eyes were transitioning to pain, love, adoration, frustration and anger. She couldn't stare away at those eyes the only reason why they stop gazing at each other when they heard Brittany squealed and hugging the brunette.

"Oh, Brit I think you can put down Rachel now" Kurt said while smiling.

Rachel smile at the bouncy dancer.

"You're quite a hugger"

"Especially to you, since I can carry you like my little sister" Brittany said happily.

Rachel delivers a melodic laugh which solicited giggle to everyone. Even Santana who's pretty stoic on what's going on.

"Okay, go back to work guys, or I'll go Sylvester with you" Rachel turns her heel and wink at Quinn.

All throughout the conversation, Santana and Kurt was looking intently at Quinn, since Quinn never falter to leave her gaze at Rachel.

"So Quinn, care to share?" Kurt asks since her gaydar was pinging really hard.

"Yeah, Q spill" Santana said while raising her eyebrow.

Quinn look at the two since Brittany already joined the rest of the squad.

"I have nothing to share"

"Yeah right, I mean Q we are gay and we have amazing gayday" Santana said again.

"Really Santana? If Rachel forgives you on your "performance" earlier I am not. Really slushy shower?" Quinn said annoyed.

Santana rolled her eyes and followed Quinn towards the rest of the squad.

"The midget forgave me right? So don't get mad at me"

Quinn face the Latina with the look of her HBIC glare,

"Really S? she might forgave you but not me"

Quinn stood in front of the Squad and glared at everyone.

"Rachel may not be gone ballistic with you but I will. Start with our warp up routing then our new chant, if someone made a mistake you will have to start from the very beginning. Make the chant perfect 5 times then we move along with the flyers and bases routine and dancers too. Are we clear?" Quinn said mightily.

"Yes Captain" the squad said in unison, since they knew not to be at the bad side of Quinn.

Rachel saw everything and smiles to herself. She was completely smitten by the blonde and her decision to not interfere with Quinn's captainship is affirmed. Quinn is a born leader.

When the squad starts with their warm up routine, she followed the coach to the other side to discuss some matters.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said smiling while looking the Quinn who's currently berating her squad.

"She has a good leadership skills, her squad follows her not because they were afraid but because she is respected"

Rachel looks at Sue confusedly.

"I'm talking about Fabray" Sue smiles.

"Oh" Rachel blush when she realize that the coach notice how she look at Quinn.

"You like her" it was a matter of statement than question.

Rachel looks at Sue and silently nods.

"Does your father know?"

"Yeah, we don't keep secret. I'm sure papa will be happy too if he's still here" Rachel said sadly.

"I'm sorry on what happened to Hiram"

Rachel nods.

"Okay enough of this craps, we still have 6 months until the finals and do you think you can give a twist to their routine?"

Rachel smiled wickedly.

"Leave it up to me"

Sue laughs.

"You are really your father's daughter"

For the next 2 hours, Rachel watches every move of the squad while having her notepad with her. Mentally she already knew what kind of routine that they need to bag the championship award. But first they need to have a rigorous workshop, some of the squad is not really strong in gymnastic they need to work with their weakness and enhance their strength more. She also found out that Santana and Quinn is a very equipped gymnast while the pretty boy named Kurt and Brittany are very accomplished dancers.

After 3 hours of practice and deliberation Sue Sylvester called it a day.

Rachel was in the parking lot near her car when she heard her named being called. She look at her back and saw Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Kurt stop near her, she place her duffel bag at the passenger seat and face the quartet.

"Hey" she looks at the four before fixed her gaze at Quinn.

"Hey back"

"Thanks earlier" Santana said. Before she could even say anything she felt a strong arm surrounds her.

"Thanks Rachel, I know you are nice" Brittany said while putting her down at ground.

"Thanks I guess"

"Listen, do you maybe want to join us for lunch? We will be meeting the other Glee Club member" Kurt asks tentatively.

She looks at Quinn hoping to see something at blonde's eyes, she wasn't wrong when she saw the blonde smile.

"Okay" Quinn beamed when she heard the brunette said yes.

"Where are we going anyway?" Rachel asks while looking at Quinn.

"Breadsticks" Santana said.

"I see I'll follow you guys since I don't know the place"

Santana and Kurt look at each other and smile knowingly.

"Why don't you ride with Quinn, then we'll get back later to get your car" Kurt said suggestively.

Rachel looks at Quinn to gauge her thoughts on the proposal. She smiles to herself, their getting good at silent communication.

"Would that be okay Quinn?"

"Yeah it would be fine" Quinn said nonchalantly

"Okay it's settled then "Santana said.

"We'll see you at breadsticks" Kurt said then leaves the two.

Quinn smile sweetly when her three friends left.

"So now your smiling" Rachel teases her.

"Well, I can't help it"

"I understand since I felt the same way" Quinn couldn't help anymore; she pulled Rachel and kissed her passionately. She couldn't care less anymore if someone will see them or nor.

Rachel was caught off guard but ease with the kiss and she gladly gave access when the blonde ask for it. They pulled away when oxygen became an issue.

"I'm sorry earlier, I freaked out"

Rachel knew what the blondes were talking about.

"I understand" Rachel place a chaste kisses while interlacing their hands. They walk towards her car to get her bag and lock it. She will call her dad's driver to collect her car.

They only let go of each other when they reached the blondes car and leave the school parking lot.

Unbeknownst to both of them Jacob Ben Israel recorded the whole scene.

"I knew it, I knew it" Jacob said to himself giddily.

"JewFro, you might think twice on planning to use that video" Jacob froze upon hearing the terrifying voice.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, tons of to do list:) enjoy! thanks Johny Boy, wasn't able to reply at your messages, talk to you soon!**


End file.
